


Flufftober 2020

by PappyIsTheBest



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 5th year anniversary, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Multi, Stuff added as i go along., University AU, coffee shop AU, fake dating prompt, first meeting prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PappyIsTheBest/pseuds/PappyIsTheBest
Summary: Im going to try and keep up with Flufftober this year... lol.Don't forget to subscribe for more:1: Coffee Shop AU (Geno/Reaper)2: First meeting (ink/reader)3: College / Uni AU (sans/reader)4: Fake Dating (Blue / Ink)5: Celebration: (Red/Reader)Looks like I couldn't manage more than 5 days... oh well...
Relationships: Blue / Ink, Geno/Reaper, Ink/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Sans (Undertale), red / reader, sans/sans, underfell sans / reader, underswap sans / Ink sans
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	1. Coffee Shop AU: Reaper / Geno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flufftober Day 1: Geno gets flirted with by Reaper.

In a semi-small town called Mt Ebbot, was a coffee shop called crème de café.

It was a small-ish family-owned Cafe, run by the ‘Glitch’ Brothers along with their good friend Axe who kept to the kitchens making sandwiches and other edibles.

For Geno, the morning had been steady with only a few ‘Karens’ having come in to get their morning coffees, but they were quickly dealt with.

His two brother’s, Fresh and Error were currently doing… something… 

Fresh, from what he could see, was wandering the grounds, chatting with practically every customer  
and Error, was cleaning up the cups and plates that had already been used, wanting to get ahead so there was less to do later.

So it was currently a little slow, but the one regular that usually came around this time.. who had still not shown up. 

Leaning against the workbench, Geno scanned the room, a small smile tugging at his face.  
Reaper was a strange skeleton indeed. Took his coffee as black as his robe. A 'purist', Geno approved.

It was a nice business that they had here, took them a while to get to this place but it was totally worth It. Kept them all busy. 

The bell on the door rings as it opens making him perk up, hoping it was who he thought it was.  
Looking towards the door, he grins, pleased that he was right, before greeting the black hooded skeleton that had walked in.

“ _Heya_. Welcome to the **crème de café** , what can I get ya?”

“Hey there G. How ya  **bean** ? I'd say, I want my usual, but my friends have been going on about this er, this 'pumpkin latte' thing and looking forward to October season.”

“the pumpkin spice latte? yeah, that’s one of the more popular drinks once October comes around. They say it’s to get into the ‘ **fall** ’ mood.”

“well, I’ll definitely ‘ **_fall_ ** ’ for you if you get me one of those.” 

Geno blinked and shook his head. “um, what?” 

_Shoot_ , Flirting? Was Reaper Flirting with him? This was new. 

“I said sure, I’ll have one.” The hooded skeleton smirked. 

“Okay…” He was not blushing.

Taking out a cup and a pen he scribbles the skeleton’s name on it.

“er, do you need extra sugar with that?”

“nah, hold the sugar, please. you're  **sweet** enough for me.”

At that moment he totally felt like his brother Error. He was 100% sure his brain had short-circuited and he had to hold back a whine, knowing without a doubt that he was blushing bright red.  Spinning away from Reaper, Geno focused on this order, getting it ready, not missing the slight chuckle from the other.

**What _was_ this? ** Reaper had been one of the few that had visited their shop almost from the very moment of their opening… and yet, this was the first time the skeleton had openly flirted with him….  Not that he minded.

“you know… Geno, I've been thinking about you a  **latte** … and I dunno if you can feel it, but I think, without a doubt, there is something  **brewing** between us…” This caught Geno’s attention.

He couldn’t deny that he did catch himself thinking about the tall, dark and handsome skeleton from time to time.  
he definitely found himself looking forward to seeing him each and every day…

Turning back around with the finished coffee, he gave him his attention.  “…so what do you think? Think I could buy  **_you_ ** a coffee at some point?” 

His breath hitches and he had to clear his throat in order to answer.

“Give me ya number and it sounds like a  **_fair-trade_ ** .” He says in mock confidence while mentally screaming on the inside.


	2. First meeting: Reader / Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flufftober Day 2: Reader and Ink meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, this is short, really short lol. But here is the next Flufftober ficlet with the prompt of 'First meeting'... But I couldn't come up with anything else... so I hope you enjoy what I managed to get out.

You Loved colours. You also adored butterflies.   
Which was why you found yourself in the middle of a butterfly sanctuary, covered in butterfly, giggling as they continued to land all over your hands/arms/shirt.

Part of you wonders if it was the soft sunny yellow colour of the material that attracted them, but that didn’t actually matter, because you were enjoying yourself quite a bit.

Ink Loved colours; So it wasn’t a big stretch that he too would be in the middle of the butterfly sanctuary, gazing at all the bright wings of the fluttering bugs that flew around him.

It was here that you and Ink met for the first time. He had followed the sound of your joyful giggling, his curiosity pulling him over to see what was happening, before stopping a little way away, not wanting to attract attention to himself.  You looked so pretty. Covered in all the bright colours that were the flying creatures.   
You even had a bright blue Emperor butterfly on the top of your head, causing him to grin.

As he studied you, he felt an echoing pulse of something.   
It couldn’t be his soul… he didn’t have one, but that did not mean that he didn’t feel drawn to you. It was the strangest thing.

Scratching the side of his skull, he takes out the orange vial and takes a tiny sip, if only to boost his confidence, before grabbing his sketchbook and walking over to you.

“ _ **Hey**_!” He practically chirps “Im _loving_ how you look with all those butterflies on you… do you mind if I draw you?”

Having popped up out of nowhere - or at least he had in your opinion, you found yourself flinching ever so slightly in surprise, yet made sure to not scare the insects.

“um… i- er… sure, go ahead.”

Wow. No one had ever wanted to draw you before. Studying the stranger for a moment, you realise that he was, well… strange.   
But there was something about him. You couldn’t help but be drawn to him.

He was; 1: a skeleton,   
2: he had a GIANT paintbrush and 3:… 

_** Oh no, he's cute!  ** _

This did not bode well for you.

  
  



	3. College / Uni AU (sans/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flufftober Day 3: Reader realises that she actually likes her best friend... shoot.

_** Shit funk heck damn! You were late! Oh so late! ** _

You slept in and in turn, your friend and roommate sans slept in as well!

Mentally screaming you ripped the covers off of you and flung yourself out the bed, before racing out the bedroom, not caring to stick trousers on, as you run into Sans’ room, bursting in and ripping his covers off.

“UP! SANS UP! WE SLEPT IN!” You scream as you fling his trousers, at his half-asleep face, together with his shirt and hoodie! 

“GET DRESSED! ILL GRAB BREAKFAST BARS AND WITH YOUR ‘SHORTCUT’ WE JUST MIGHT MAKE IT!” You shout racing out the room.

“clothes, don’t forget you own clothes” his words followed you out and you change your course back to your room to get ready.

Dressed, you brush your hair and teeth, before going back to the kitchen and grabbing the breakfast bar, chucking them into your bag together with a water bottle. You both would just go back home for lunch.

———xxx———

Appearing in the back of the classroom, the teacher didn’t even blink, having grown way too used you you both popping up.  
It hadn’t been the first time that you were late and had stopped saying anything… as long as you both actually got in and didn’t bother anyone when you ‘popped’ in.

Grinning at Sans, he gives you a wink and you discreetly high-five under the desk, seeing the teacher only beginning the lecture.  
Another day another win. And you couldn’t have done it without your best buddy Sans the Science nerd.

———xxx———

You were both taking study’s in science, both in astronomy and quantum physics.  
And because you were both taking the same courses, giving you both the excuse to just appear to class together and steal each other’s notes.

Or technically Sans took your notes and pretend slept through the lecture, while listening to it and committing it to his really good memory, only to help you fill in any blanks later.

Stars you adored that dork.

——————

You paused in your writing as you realised what you had just thought. You… loved him… well yes, but surely it was only platonic love… right? 

Your eyes slid over to your bony-bestie and you take a long moment to study him.  
He was definitely nice-looking… you could even go as far as saying he was… hot…. shit.

Your cheeks blush and you go back to taking your notes.  
No. No need for that. You were not ruining your greatest friendship just because you thought he was good looking. 

So shoving any and all thought on that topic out of your head, you force yourself to listen to the lecture, shaking your head slightly.

———xxx———

At lunch, you both decided that you would stay on the grounds, buying yourself a sandwich each, before sitting down near the edge of the mess hall and pushed the lecture notes over to him.

“… did you get distracted?” Sans asks you out the blue, looking over the notes before raising a brow at you.

“er… a little bit… why?” 

“you miss out quite a bit. Good thing I have it all up here.” He teased tapping his forehead. “What were you thinking about anyway? Want to share with the class?” 

You flush bright red and his teasing expression turns into curiosity.

He calls your name when you look away from him. “Hey…. You okay?” He sounded nervous.

“You know its okay if you don’t want to say-“

“You. I… I was thinking about you….” You blurt out turning back to him blushing even harder.

“m-me? I... did I do something?” 

“No!… I no… I just…. **~~_Mighthaverealisedthatilikeyou_~~** ….” You mumble quickly.

“I… sorry?”

“I Like You, Okay!” You suck in a breath and covered your face with your hands, not wanting to see his expression.  
You could have just destroyed your friendship with one of the very best friend you have ever had.

“wow…. that’s… heh….” Sans clears his throat, and even tho you were not looking, he was blushing bright blue.

“um- knock knock.” He says suddenly, causing you to peek between your fingers.

“Whos there?” 

“juno.”

“Juno who?”

“juno what, I like you too… wanna go on a date with me?”

Looking at him in shock it took a moment to get your brain in gear, but once you realised what he asked, a grin appeared across your face and you practically shouted as you pulled him into a hug-

“ _ **Yes**_!"


	4. Fake Dating (Blue / Ink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue isn't comfortable when he gets flirted with, so his best friend steps in to save the day.

He Could hear them giggling again.

It wasn't the first time they did this and he knew that if he was to turn to look at them they would probably flirt with him from afar.... 

like they always seemed to do... that thought alone made him cringe.

He turns to look in the direction of the sound, after the 4th time, only to see the girls in the back wave with a sly smile, wiggling their fingers, making him grimace when he turned back. Shoot... he should have just ignored it.. now he was certain that it would come back to haunt him.

But even with him ignoring them, they didn’t get that he wasn’t actually interested in them.  
So puffing out his cheeks, he tries his best to keep concentrating on what the teacher was saying.

* * *

He manages to collect up all his stuff before the bell rings and makes his escape to his locker, hoping that no one would follow him.

But it was not meant to be, as a giggling voice of one of the girls, calls to him, not long after opening his locker, making him twitch in annoyance.

“Hey, Blue~.” The girl almost purred ~~~~_~~(or whatever she thought was purring... honestly it was just damn annoying)~~_ “have you heard about the spring dance? Have you been asked yet?”

Blue deeply wished that his morals allowed him to just ignore the girl and her advances, but damn him and how polite he was. Mentally sighing he glances sideways in her direction.  
"Yes, I have. But I shall not be attending. i- I have things to do on that day. Family arrangements." He bluffed, rather glad that it was believable.

Not that it stopped her. "Aww come one blue! Look if its because you da=ont have anyone to go with- that won't be a problem, lots of girls would love to go with you! Heck! Tell you what! ill go with you! What do you say Blue?" She batts her eyelashes, forcing him to hold back a grimace, mentally flailing.

"L-look- Er..."

"Gloria, we have Math together."

"Gloria. I was not joking about the Family arrangement. And even then, its kind of you to- to offer but i- i don't-"

Thankfully someone saved him from this horrible situation.

* * *

Ink, leaning against his locker, was waiting for his good friend error and his brother Fresh to be ready to get blue and go to their next class.  
But the thing was, was that Blue still hadn't turned up, not that they were lat or anything-

"Hey, Broskie? Is that one of the 'Heathers' bugging our little blue B?" Fresh asked, startling out of his thoughts, looking down the hall after closing his locker.  
"Heck, bruh, I think it is. You should like, Tote's go and save his non-existent butt. But don't worry Bruh, me and Riri have ya back if it gets hairy."

Of course, Ink was already on his way to 'save' Blue before Fresh had finished his sentence.  
The giggling girls that the 4 skeletons had dubbed the 'Heathers' Were the queen-bee wannabes of their year group.  
Not that anyone ever paid them any attention, and no one was even scared of them - never mind that non of the jocks wanted anything to do with them.

Ink smirked as he approached, only to frown slightly when he overhears what they were talking about.

So acting quickly, he slipped his arm around Blue's waist and grins at the girl.

"Hey Blue! Are you ready to bounce to Art class? Oh! hey! Is this a new friend? Hi! Im Ink! Blues Boyfriend! Nice to meet you!" He chirps, Happily, if not bordering on passive-aggressive, ignoring Blues surprised twitch when he introduced him as his boyfriend.

"What were you talking about?"

"I- er- n-nothing..." blue stutters blushing as blue as his name.

"I- um... sorry, I was just worried that blue might not have anyone to go to the dance with..." 'Heather' says her voice as strained as her fake smile.

"Nah, no worries, he's got me, I haven't had the time to ask him yet, was going to ask tonight. No- No. No need to tell me just yet dear berry, you can think on it." he winks. "But right now, we really do need to get a move on or we WILL be late for art class... heh, and we don't want to get miss P.C. mad and not allow us to just have free time."

Blue, still flushed, nods and slams his locker shut.  
"W-well, see ya Gloria, thanks for... er... checking up on me i guess... bye.."

And with that, Ink grabbed his hand and lead him to Art class, not letting go, even when they left Gloria's sight.


	5. Celebration: 5th Year Anniversary (Red/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 5th year anniversary and you spend it with your boi Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a late Undertale Anniversary ficlet but I don't think you lot will mind ;)

It was the 5th anniversary of the monsters coming to the surface and boy had it been a ride.

At first, it had been really hard for the Monsters. 

Their King had been charged and arrested, given life imprisonment for the death of all the children.  
The ambassador almost got taken away from their new adopted mother - Something about her being crazy and unfit to look after them

Only for them to be allowed after the captain of the Royal Guard - vouched that he personally would protect them... and somehow that worked.  
Though they still had someone visit the kid every 2 weeks or so you heard.

That Captain had been a skeleton monster by the name of papyrus... your best friend and the brother of your soulmate Sans.

Now even though every anniversary was quite the event for the monster every year, this one was even greater as it was 5 whole years.

The next one would be 10 years and so on.

* * *

Today, everyone was doing something special. 

Grillby was giving drinks at half price, Muffet was baking special anniversary baked goods that she only put out on this day and this day only - including a giant cake. and Mettaton, gosh if you though he went all out on the normal 'Surface Day', heh, then you had seen nothing yet.

Last time he came over to have lunch with the 3 of you, he wouldn't stop telling you about everything he had planned!

He was making multiple shows, firework displays to music, a river party, and even singing on a giant stage outside like a music festival.

There would be food, singing, dancing, stalls selling monster products and other things.

And if you didn't know better it was almost like they were celebrating New Year's Eve...   
Which technically if you thought about it... it _was_ their New Year Eve. 

Their new life started when they came to the surface and if the Chinese and the Jewish people can have their own new year date, why cant the Monsters.

* * *

You and Sans had decided to go and see a few of the things that were happening in the Monster City of Ebbot.

You started at Muffet's, Getting a large slice of cake between the two of you, together with a Spider cider each.

Next, you made your way to the Anniversary Fair, making sure to say hello to everyone that you recognised, including Burgerpants, forced to attend by his boss.

Thankfully, BP informed you that Mettaton allowed him by tradition, to have the afternoon off to enjoy the rest of the day.

Lastly, it was a trip to Grillbys to have some food and say hello to the canine unit, greeting each one with a pet.

It had been a wonderful day so far, yet sans had turned to you at one point while sitting at the bar and promised you that he was going to take you somewhere to watch the fireworks tonight and that Papyrus (and quite possibly Mettaton) had already set everything up for you both.

* * *

The evening couldn't come fast enough.

You were definitely excited to know what Sans had in store for you.

Ideas had been floating around, but you pushed away each one, not wanting to even think about it, wanting it to be a surprise.

He told you to dress for the outdoors, warm. Though, knowing him, he would still have brought blankets and lots of them, so you could both snuggle under them.

"hey doll, you ready?" he called through the door just before you open it.

You had a maroon red sweaterdress on, having tried to get one that was the closest matching colour to his magic.

"Sure am." you beam and his smile softens.

"you look lovely. Now got ya coat and shoes on, quick, i have a feelin' that you're buzzing to see ya surprise."

Ignoring his smirk, you rush down the stairs to finish getting ready, hoping that the September air would be kind to you tonight.

"ready? now come here, you know tha' drill, hold on tight and don' let go."

* * *

The first thing that catches your attention when you both arrive to the place of your surprise... was that it was near the edge of the cliff.

And not just any cliff, no this was the very cliff ledge that had the entrance to the underground.

Yet sitting not too far from the edge that overlooked the city, was a picnic blanket, with lit candles, cushions and blankets, ready to wrap you in them when you got cold.

"Sans.... oh wow..."

"happy anniversary babe. thought you would appreciate the best view of the firework show that darn bucket of bolts was putting on. the bastard even gave a portable speaker so we could hear the music. as if we would need that." he scoffs, yet you could see the slight twitch to his mouth, as if he was trying to hide his gratitude to his brother-in-law.

Snickering, you just pull him over to the blanket and get him to sit down, before sitting down in front of him, wrapping his arms around you.

As the fireworks started, only one thought came to you. You were sure you wouldn't need the blankets tonight, for your mate was big and warm enough to snuggle you all night, keeping the cold away from you. Safe, happy and warm.

_**"Happy 5th Anniversary Sans."** _


End file.
